In recent years, for the purpose of environmental conservation, an electric vehicle which uses as a driving power source an electric motor activated with electric energy stored in a battery has been developed (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric golf cart including a driving motor activated by the battery, an electric generator which charges the battery, a motor controller which controls the driving motor, and a CPU which controls the electric generator.